


Reflection (Sight of You)

by adiyoffisendgame (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/adiyoffisendgame
Summary: Needing to see Kady again, Penny takes another look in the mirror when no one is around and sees something he never expected.





	

The timing was perfect.

There was no one around, no one to bug him.

Penny _needed_ to see Kady, even if only for a moment. Just a glimpse of her would be enough…

It still felt wrong as hell to do the mirror spell in the Lab, since that’s where they’d accidentally let the Beast in, so Penny gathered what he would need and locked himself in his room.

Seeing Kady again had rattled him to his core.

But, like a drug, he wanted more.

He wanted to know that she was okay, that she was safe.

Holding the rocks in one hand and the mirror in the other, Penny concentrated.

The reflection changed. And there she was.

The last time he’d seen her through the mirror, she’d been indoors, studying magic. Now… she was in a graveyard.

Kady stood in front of a grave, a somber look on her face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Then, Penny saw the name on the tombstone.

Hannah Orloff.

Her mother… _Shit!_

Is that why she’d left? Why hadn’t she said anything?

Penny set the mirror down harshly.

He told himself to put his concern aside. She’d walked out on _him_ , after all. And if she needed comforting, he was sure she could find another idiot who would fall for her lies. Besides, Kady knew where he was, where he’d been all this time. She could have come to him if she’d wanted to. Which meant she hadn’t wanted to…

He quickly finished the spell and stored the ingredients away, ordering his foolish heart to forget her.


End file.
